On the Road
by Awesomenessest-girl
Summary: When a famous band and singer invite Alex Russo to go on tour with them she’s becomes famous in many ways. The story of their lives on tour goes from fun to drama. Things weren’t meant to happen this why, so why is it?Sequel!
1. Trailor

Hey everybody, here's the trailer for On The Road.

I would like to remind you all I **DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE OR THE CHARACTERS MENSIONED **in any way.

Summary: When a famous band and singer invite Alex Russo to go on tour with them she's becomes famous in many ways. The story of their lives on tour goes from fun to drama. Things weren't meant to happen this why, so why is it? One mistake changes everyone's life. If only it wasn't their fault...

Hope it sounds entertaining. :] I make the story up as I go .It only happens a certain way because it's what I think of at the time.

_

_Shows Them all getting off the bus_

"Who's that Nate"! says the Paparazzi

"Is she your love interest?!"

"Come on..." Mutters Nate.

_Shows Alex and 'someone'_

"If you didn't mean it, why the hell did you say it!" he screams.

"I don't know!" She yells back.

"Look what's happened!" he yells

_Shows Alex and Shane_

"I can't take it anymore, I wanna go home..." she cries.

"No, don't. we'll fix it some how. don't worry" he whispers to her.

_Shows __**her **__in the bathroom_

"How could you do this?" He screams

"It's your fault! If you hadn't pressured me!"

_Shows them all in a circle_

"We've all got something to say, and I know everyone does..."

Oh, my god it sounds exciting!! Okay, just give me 5 reviews and I will write the first chapter. Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 1 Lies

Sorry everyone, about not updating. I had the chapter but then my computer broke so I couldn't put it up. Also, since it broke it's not on my computer anymore, sadly. Enjoy it while you can!

Alex's Point of View

It's been a couple of days since we went on tour. Things have been going great and it's really fun. I'm mainly upset over what is going on today .Reason is because so called 'Miley Stewart' is coming with us. I know that from the moment she steps on the bus, she will make my life my own little personal Hell. We're supposed to be waiting for her at this truck stop. Thing is, we've been here for a few hours, three to be exact. Nate has been saying that we're going to get along great, and that she's loads of fun._ Hilarious._

I just wanted it to be me and him. I mean, it's great that the guys are along to, but I liked to think of this as our own little sweet escape. Since I have to be with the devil, I might as well fake everything with Miley. Actually, it depends on how she starts us off. Hopefully, it's good.

Great, I'm pretty sure that's her bus behind us. Obviously, it says 'Hannah Montana' with a huge picture of her big head. Of course it's her, shes stepping off the bus wearing a dress of some sorts with some snow boots.

"She's here!" Nate yells,"Guys, come on!" I'm sure that Shane and Jason weren't siked. I could tell by their facial expression.

Shane, Jason and I formed a circle of us while Nate was outside." Look, we know that you don't like her, and don't worry because neither do we." Shane stated.

"Yeah, I mean we just have to put on a fake act to show Nate that we care. Even if we don't." Jason continued.

I laughed." Ok, I guess I can put up with it. Might start off badly, but it's worth it for him." We headed outside to see Nate squeezing Miley in a tight hug._ He's never hugged me like that..._

"So Natey are you going to introduce me to your friend?" She already seemed snobby.

"Of course, this is Alex. Best friend."

I was obviously angry."Alex, His _Girlfriend._ I think I emphasized that enough.

"Right, right. Sorry Babe." He replied looking at miley .Babe? Oh something is happening here.

"Well, I'll uh, leave you two here to get acquainted I guess." he said leaving.

"Haha sure Natey!" I'm sure you know who said that. She waited till he was gone and then said to me, "Ok listen, I don't care that you have Nate, because I can win him and everyone else back. He won't be yours for long, so might as well enjoy it."

"Hah, is that a _threat_? Because one, you don't know me, or what I'm _capable_ of doing. So keep your man hands, off my man." Oh I'm on _fire!_

"Ugh!" She made that noise, and went to her bus.

"And you will be on your OWN bus, not ours at any time!" I yelled.

She got even more mad and frantically walked away.

I went on the bus and called Nate over into my room.

"NATE!!"I yelled. I waited patiently for about 10 seconds then he came running in.

"What?? What's wrong?? "he was looking everywhere to see nothing wrong.

"Alex, if nothing was wrong why did you yell my name?" He was now standing in front of my bed. I closed the door.

"We need to talk." I said.

"What about?" he asked wondering.

I jumped on him causing him to fall on the bed and started kissing him. My lips pressed against him _hard_ and it turned into a full on make out session. I've never kissed him like that before; I could tell he was enjoying it though because we were smiling into the kiss. Once I was content, I stood up leaving him speechless on the bed with his shirt ripped open.

I fixed my hair and said," About Miley."

He got up and fixed his shirt, buttoning it to the top." What _about_ Miley?"

"Me and her, both of us, were not going to get along."

He seemed confused," You both seemed fine when I left?"

"Exactly Nate, it's just an act! She's doing this because she _wants _you. She even told me so!"

"Alex, I understand you're _jealous_ of what Miley and I had before, but its all over." he said," You don't have to lie and tell me things like that. Just say it."

"Whoa, Nate I'm not jealous. Theres _nothing _to be jealous of. I think we need some time to think of what's just happened." I said leaving the room.

"Whatever," He said." It's all just lies."

_

Three reviews please. I finally updated, but I will be continuing this now on. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been awhile! But it's spring break and I have all the time in the world since I'm grounded. Yippee, no life for me!

Alex's Point Of View

I can't believe I just told him we needed some time. I hope things will get better because tomorrow Mitchie is supposed to be joining us. I haven't met her yet but I'm sure we will get along just great. She will be staying on our bus, which is okay with me. I think I will just sleep off this Nate thing.

Rawr. The Next Day. Rawr

My alarm has just gone off and I'm jumping into the hot shower._ What am I going to do? Now I'm sure she will have a better chance to steal him from me._ I turn the water off and wrap a towel around me drying myself off. I put on my black skinny jeans, the ones where I can't bend down. Tossing on my black and white polka-dot undershirt I throw on my purple Victoria's secret v-neck on.

"Good morning everyone!" I yelled to all of them.

"Yeah, whatever" they all murmured.

I put a questioned look on my face, "What's going on?"

"Err, Miley's going with us to that movie premiere" Shane said.

"Oh great. Just ruin my day, might as well ruin my LIFE!!" Screamed myself.

They laughed and continued to eat there fine breakfast. I turned to the fridge and pulled out some yogurt. "So what are you guys wearing to it?"

"I'm not sure but I know I will pull something together just in time for Mitchie." Shane replied casually.

Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot he had a major crush on her. This will be exciting. "Haha, when is she going to be here?"

"Some time around… three?" Jason questioned.

"Yup," Shane said picking up his plate and dumping the rest.

Nate comes out of his room and we both kind of have a stare down. "Nate." I say

"Alex."

How he says it... it sounds calm, but I can feel daggers being thrown to me. He turns his back and sits on the couch. "There is some food on the stove," Jason says.

Silence. He shrugs his shoulders and continues to watch his cartoon. _Ugh, whatever._

I go to my room, shut the door, and take out my lap-top. I begin to write Harper an e-mail. I told her to check it everyday just incase I have to tell her something important.

_Dear Harper,_

_It's only been a few days, which was great, but now Miley is with us. She told me she is going to take Nate from me. Yes, I told him, but he doesn't believe me and thinks I'm lying because supposedly "I'm jealous of what they had". Wish you were here, I'm sure you would straighten this out for me._

_ Alex._

I click the send button and close my laptop. I open the door and I see that Nate's not sitting down watching Television. "Umm, where is Nate?"

"I'm not answering that..." Shane says scared.

"Oh god, is he where I think he is?" I say mad changing my tone.

"Maybe..." Jason says.

"Ugh!" I moan.

"Alex, he just doesn't realize how dumb he is. And how Miley is a stupid bitch who ruins everyone's life." Shane says caringly.

I laugh, "You're right. I know he is just trying to find the good in her, blah blah blah. But why won't he listen to me?"

"He is blind." He replies being smart. "He can't see what is in front of him, or behind him stabbing him in the back. Obviously he can't, Haha, he doesn't have eyes back there!"

"Shane... you were doing so well. But it's all good."

"Thanks, I think?"

Rawr. A Couple of Hours Later. Rawr

"Mitchie is coming, Mitchie is coming!" Shane says over and over changing his voice.

"Wow, you smell good Shane! What is that? Cologne, aftershave?" I said.

"Yup, ok, now Alex please play it cool! Just by looking at you I can tell you will do something, and maybe hint a lot if you know what I'm saying! You can't tell her squat! Nothing of how I like her ok!?" He says seeming tense.

"I won't!" I say ensuring him. "Is Nate back? He needs to get ready and I wanted to help him."

"Ooh... Miley kind a, you know..."

I was speechless. It's been a few hours and we would have made up by now. He wouldn't spend _that _much time at Miley's would he?

"Oh... well that's ok. Maybe next time."

Shane opens his mouth then looks at the window. "MITCHIE'S HERE!"

"Ok, act cool Shane." He says to himself.

"But then you would be lying to yourself Haha." Jason says.

Shane ignores him and goes outside to greet her. I follow him outside seconds after he walks outside. I get outside to see Shane hugging Mitchie tight, pulling her in the air.

"Shane! Put me down you fattie!" She yells.

He releases her and walks her over to me. "Reunited and it feels so good!" Shane starts to sing.

"MITCHIE!!" I yell running into her giving her a hug not letting her go.

"I missed you so much dude!" She says loudly.

"Me too," I say pulling apart.

"We have so much to catch up on!" She says as we link arms and walk inside our RV leaving Shane dumb-founded.

"Ok so first off, I heard that Miss Stewart will be joining us for this exciting tour!"

"Uh huh... Do you like her?" I ask curiously.

"I like her as much as I like Barney ok, and that's not so much of a big number." She replies.

"Haha, good. I hate her, I just want to throw her in the street and feed to the dogs. If I could, I think I would murder her... But anyway!"

"Same. There's nothing I would rather want to do. Except..." she says leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Except..." I say hoping she will fill it in.

"Never mind, we will talk about that later!" She says covering it up, "Why don't we go find your future hubby?"

She drags me along to Miley's RV and barges in without saying a word. We turn looking around surprised at how good her RV looks. It looked WAY better than ours! Nate and Miley are sitting and the couch, engaged in their conversation.

"Eh Hem!" Mitchie says putting her arms to her sides.

"Mitchie!" Nate says surprised running over to hug her.

She turns, turning his hug down. "What?" He asks.

Seriously? He doesn't know what? "Let's take this outside you dumbass." She replies brutal.

They step out leaving Miley and I alone, again.

Rawr. Outside with Mitchie and Nate. Rawr

"Okay, this shenanigans has to stop! You love Alex right?" She said taking a stand.

"Yes, of course I do." He replies sure of himself. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have brought her with us on the tour."

"Then why are you with Miley? You know she is upset about that right?" She asks. "I mean, wouldn't you be upset if she was with Shane?"

"Well, yeah but..."He started.

"But?" She asked.

"But nothing. I will stop and I will be with Alex."

"Good!" She said smiling.

They both turned and started going inside.

Rawr. Inside with Alex and Miley. Rawr

The second they stepped out the room it was like we were in a bar fight or a wrestling match.

"So, you upset Nate a lot." She started.

"How would you know?" I asked rudely.

"Oh, he tells me everything. Well, just about everything. There is something about you he wouldn't let me know.."She said as if it was obvious.

"He thinks I'm jealous. Of you two!" I yelled but not loud enough for them to hear outside.

"And you should be. I think it's pretty obvious that he wants me, not you. He always will." She stated.

"Oh really? Miss, "I sent nude pics to everyone in the world'".

"Shut up bitch. At least I can do _something,_ while you are stuck here with those dumbasses. Except Nate, he is worth it."

"Yeah and he is mine so back off or I will make you."

"Haha, oh it is too late for that." She said devious.

"Whatever," I said as I heard them coming to the door.

They came inside, Mitchie looking as if she had success. She nodded towards me and told me to go with her. We headed outside and kept quiet until we reached my room.

"He said he is going to stay away from her!" She squealed.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter. I'm sure that he as cheated on me with her by now."

"No don't say that. You don't know if he would even do that." She said.

I stared at her." Ok maybe he would," she replied. "But you don't know that yet! Just don't give up hope okay?"

I told her I wouldn't and we started to get ready for the movie premiere. It was 6 and I was wearing a black dress with short sleeves that went up to my knees. Mitchie was wearing a red and white dress that made her look sophisticated, but still hot." Come on!" She yelled. "Just put them on in the limo!"

I grabbed my heels and jumped into the limo. Mitchie and I arrived together linking arms followed by the boys in their own limo, and the she-devil in a stretch limo for her fat-ass. Besides the fact of Miley being there, it started out great. Except when the paparazzi asked Nate…


	4. Chapter 3

It's like the day after I posted chapter 2, I'm so proud of myself. No wait this time!

Alex Point of View

Except when the Paparazzi asked Nate a question. We were just getting off the limo, Mitchie and I got off walking together, posing, taking pictures and other things. Then the boys got there, I had never had publicity before so of course there was a bunch of questions of who I was.

So of course when Nate got there, they asked him questions of who I was.

"Who's that Nate!" says the Paparazzi.

"Is she your love interest?" they ask.

"Come on…" Mutters Nate, dragging me along.

I pull Mitchie with me as we head towards the wall where a bunch of other celebrities are posing and answering questions. They stopped the three of us and asked about the tour.

"So how is the tour going so far?" asked a reporter.

"It's going great, I mean we haven't played any shows yet but there is one coming up in Texas in San Antonio. I can't wait to get there!" Mitchie says enthusiastically.

"That's great. So who's the friend?" They ask motioning towards me.

"This is Alex Russo. My best friend and Nate's girlfriend!" She said, practically yelling it.

"Alex, Alex," the paparazzi yelled," How long have you two been together?"

"Have you met Miley?" asked another.

"Let's roll!" Mitchie stated walking us inside. Nate stayed talking to the paparazzi, answering there dumb questions.

We walk into the nearest bathroom, and start to fix our makeup. "Mitchie, did you hear what Nate said when we got here?" I ask curiously, hoping that she would say it was all in my head.

"Well, yeah. I did. He didn't sound so excited about you two." She stated.

"I know. I just, I want to know what's going on inside his head!" I said loudly.

"Alex, you can't always know. I mean like would you like it if everyone knew what was going on in _your _head? I'm sure they would think you're crazy."

"Well, still." I said turning, folding my arms." Something is up with him that he is not telling me about. I just know it. He hasn't been the same since Miley got here; she's like brain-washing him."

"I know, he is just stubborn, but once you two spend time together again he will realize it. Just don't let her get in the middle of the way. Shes full of shit and she knows it. She makes herself happy by torturing you and taking Nate away knowing that it is eating you alive." She said.

"I won't. I'm going to really try hard in this relationship. I've never felt like this about anyone. I get all tingly inside when he touches me, but then I get sad when he hugs me. I just know it's not going to last forever, or a while." Said I, changing my mood.

"It's going to be ok." She said comforting me.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I say opening the door. We step out and continue the premiere.

Rawr. Later on after the Premiere. Rawr

"Well that was fun!" I say entering the RV.

"Ahh, yeah. But so exhausting!" Mitchie says, falling back on the couch.

"I know right? I'm just glad there was no after party. I'm a total dud right now." I stated, going into my room and changing into my pj's.

"Hmm... we need some guy fun. Speaking of which, where are they?" She asked.

"I don't even know, but what I do know is that I want to sleep." I said closing my eyes, lying down on the couch.

"Whatever you party pooper!" She said going outside.

"Ah, silence at last." The last thing I said before I blacked out and went to sleep.

Sorry it's so short! There wasn't much to the chapter. But there is more to come, I just wanted to get that little scene out of the way. Thanks, reviews if you please.


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, this chapter is going to have to be short! I'm writing this at midnight and I want to get it out of the way since I'm not grounded anymore.

Alex's Point of View

Today is the day of their first concert. I can't wait to go and support them all; it's going to be amazing. I woke up today, everything was quiet... strange...

I look around the RV, "Hello?" I ask.

No answer. I go to the fridge and see a note taped to it.

_Alex, we all went out for breakfast and didn't want to wake you. Be back at 12. _

_-Nate_

Well that's just nice. All alone. What to do... I guess I will just get ready. Since I have no life anyway it doesn't matter.

I jump into the warm shower thinking out Nate. How I wish he was here with me right now. Maybe invite him for a shower, Haha. He would enjoy that. I get out and dry myself off and change into my back v-neck and red skinny jeans. I put my hair into a messy pony tail and turn the radio on during my make up.

"Baby I'm a million, a million," I sing to Million Dollar Girl.

"Baby if you want then I got because I'm million dollar girl for sure," I continue adding on eyeliner and black eyes shadow. I have to say I look good. I should do this more often.

I change the station and just my luck, my theme song for right now is on.

"I look good, I look fly, touch my swag! Wish you could!" I say loudly. I dance around the RV singing my head off not noticing that they all have gotten back and are just standing in the door way watching me.

The song ends and the DJ starts talking, just then they all start laughing. I turn to see them all cracking up falling down. "Hey!" I say. "You could have said something!"

"But you were so happy," Mitchie says still laughing.

"You know what, you guys are all bitches!" I say going to the table and sitting down pouring myself cereal.

"Sorry," they all say.

"Gotcha!" I say turning around smiling.

"Haha, anyway, Shouldn't you all be practicing at the studio?" I ask eating a mouthful of trix.

"Yeah but we came by to pick you up," Nate answers.

"Aw how thoughtful. Let me just get my crap and we can go." I say dumping the bowl in the sink. I grab my bag and throw all my makeup in it.

We head out the door and go to the studio.

First, Nate, Shane, and Jason practice since they go first. They start singing Paranoid. Mitchie and I start to talk.

"The whole time we were eating at IHOP Nate kept asking me if you were still mad at him. He was asking all these things about you. I think he feels bad." She said looking through the glass watching them play.

"Really? Like what was he asking." I say watching Nate.

"Well he was asking how much you like him and stuff like that." She replies casually.

"Oh, is that a good sign?" I ask.

"Yeah I think so. Alex, can I ask you something?" She says curiously.

"Sure what is it?"

"Does Shane like me?" She says turning to look at me.

Err. Shane told me not to say anything. But what if she likes him?" Well, first let me ask you. Do you like Shane?"

"Well... yeah. I am so in love with him!! I would do anything just to have him." She says.

Well that's great! I guess it's ok to tell her. "In that case, Shane does like you!" I whisper yell to her hoping that the recording guy doesn't hear.

"Ahh!" she says freaking out. "Well what should I do now? Should I start hinting that I do or should I ask him out, or should I wait?! I don't know what to do, what should I do?" She says quickly.

"Haha, just wait for him to ask you. If he likes you a lot then he won't wait any longer." I say.

"Ok. But what if he doesn't ask me? I don't know what I would do. And what if he goes out with someone else? I would absolutely die!" She says over-exaggerating.

"Don't worry; he wouldn't be stupid enough to do that! And if he is then he is a dumbass." I state.

"Ok." She says looking at them. "That's my cue, I can't believe me and Shane get to sing together!" She says talking about their new single 'Make a Wave'.

"Good luck!" I say.

She goes in as Nate and Jason come out. "Guess what!" I say.

"Oh god what is it." Nate says. "Every time you say that something bad happens or Jason gets a new bird."

"Shane likes Mitchie and Mitchie likes Shane!" I squeal as Mitchie and Shane start to sing.

"That's great! Are they going to go out?" Nate asked.

"I don't know but we have to get them together some how ok."

"Ok," both Nate and Jason said.

For the rest of the hour we watched them practice, most of the time I was alone since they would sing some songs from their movie Camp Rock. They finished just in time to go back to the RV and get ready for the concert. We were in San Antonio and the place they were going to be singing in was huge. It could have about half a million of people. And of course, it was sold out.

We went home and we all changed quickly and hopped into the limo and arrived in no time. We got out and were greeted by many fans screaming their heads off. They signed some autographs and strangely, so did I! They were excited to meet Nate's girlfriend. I felt so special.

After a couple of minutes of signing autographs we went inside and they guys warmed up backstage to the opening song Paranoid. Mitchie and I just talked and I told her that Shane should ask her out soon since Nate and Jason both knew so of course they would end up telling him.

The three guests that had back stage passes came and hanged out with us. Their names were Stephanie, Kim, and Brittany. They were all pretty cool and were only one year younger than us. Brittany was the shortest and had brown hair and blonde highlights. Stephanie was the tallest and had layers that were brown. And Kim was the most fun, and probably the best looking. She was really pretty and she and I kind of had the same taste. I could tell that we would get to know each other. They were so crazy after the guys though, it was a little scarey. We told them they could hang out with us sometime. They seemed thrilled and just before the guys were going to go on stage they headed to their seats.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yeah they are pretty cool," Mitchie says.

We stared at each other for a moment and laughed. We knew that they would be back later though since they hadn't gotten to meet the guys yet.

The lights all went off in the whole place as the show started. Some screamed from being scared but then the mini fireworks on the floor went off signaling the guys. The fireworks stopped and the spot light came on one at a time getting each brother. It was truly amazing. They started to sing and Mitchie and I started to dance around.

You could hear the thousands of fans singing along. It was probably the most amazing thing ever. How many people that really liked them was like wow.

Mitchie and I stared over and watched the guys singing. In this song Nate was the lead. He motioned for us to come out. Mitchie and I screamed and ran out hearing tons of fans screaming in excitement to see Mitchie. We danced and sang to each other, not using a mic of course.

The song ended and it was Mitchie's turn to sing. The boys and walked over to me and Mitchie ran to the other side and got her own microphone. She started to sing 'Gonna Get Caught'. I told her it was my favorite song so she chose to sing it for me. "This song is dedicated to my best friend Alex Russo since it's her favorite song!" She yelled into the microphone.

_You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for a while  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice_

"So Shane," I said watching Mitchie sing.

"Hmm?" He said.

"You should ask Mitchie out." I say casually.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, she likes you." I said.

_And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
Because we know you'll never change_

"Are you serious?" He says getting excited.

"Yeah, you should ask her out after the show."

_Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught_

"Ok, I will!" He says.

We listen to the rest of Mitchie's song quietly, tapping our feet in rhythem every now and then or moving to the beat.

Her song ends and we head backstage since it's the devil's turn. She hadn't been with us the whole time which is really weird.

We wait patiently for a whole three minutes and fifty-eight seconds until Shane does a terrible thing.

It may seem like this chapter doesn't matter but it's actually very important! There wasn't very much exciting things. Should I add more drama to it so it's not as boring right now or what? Reviews mean a lot, thanks.


End file.
